Deidara's last moments
by insaneXrandomXretards
Summary: Well like the title suggests it's Deidara's last moments, and no I'm not a fangirl I just LOVE his explosions!


Star-Pidgeon at your service! Hope you enjoy

Deidara's P.O.V

"THAT'S WHAT ANNOYS ME ABOUT YOU THE MOST! BOTH OF YOU UCHIHA BOYS! YOU THINK YOU'RE JUST SO COOL!" I roared at the Uchiha in front of me, his blood red Sharingan stared right back at me in the eyes. "And those eyes make me sick! Always judging me…and my art! You have no appreciation of a true master…or the beauty of my work…and it makes me want to kill you!" I wasn't yelling as loud now, I was breathing hard after my rant about Uchihas'.

"I couldn't possibly care less about what you want. I just want to know where Itachi is." retorted the younger of the 2 Uchiha siblings. My eyes snapped open at this comment, my eyes narrowed right after as a plan popped into my head, Sasuke's Sharingan retracted, "…you've even retracted your Sharingan… is that how little you fear me…?" bitterness filled my voice

My trembling hand gripped the material of my top, my hand ripped off my top, I knew exactly what I was doing but I wasn't doing anything to stop it. I sent a grin at that despicable Sasuke Uchiha, who had collapsed on the floor ten feet away from me. I grunted with pain as my mouth on my hand bit off the stitches on my chest mouth. _Hey Sasori-Danna, I'm coming to join you. Looks like I'm going out the way you expected me to as well._ I thought as I fished out a hunk of clay.

_Hey Itachi, you better thank me for killing off your brother. I wonder if Kakuzu will be there, that old money hogging geezer. Bet he misses Hidan, if he does I promise to make fun of him for it forever and ever. _ I thought putting on an insane smirk; I know the Uchiha in front of me would fear me for.

"Behold…" I spoke with confidence filling my voice although I am almost out of chakra and about to die, I fed the clay to the mouth which just gobbled it all up "…My ultimate art! I shall detonate _myself_" I spoke proudly a hint of sadness no one would pick upon, the Uchiha would surely perish; hope Itachi won't hold a grudge though.

The black cracks like marks were spreading up my body. The Uchiha's plain black eyes narrowed at me, he obviously didn't like my plan. Might as well tell him WHY it would be such an accomplishment for me to do this. "Never before has an explosion like this been seen! One that shall scar the very Earth…and receive rave reviews from all my critics!" I was now determined, this would let my art be known through the 5 elemental nations! Sasori would be proud of this!

On the other hand, my ex-village would be pleased, something I wouldn't want to happen. The rock village after all hated my for my blood line limit. I must admit they did have a reason _after_ I left seen as though my departure took a few buildings and ninjas with it. My family had abandoned me, left me to die, and seen as though I was a _freak_, a mutation, 3 extra mouths. No one would accept me, an orphan all my live, the source of hatred in my village along with the yellow flash of Konoha.

The marks had reached my face, too late to turn round now. "For with my death- I SHALL BECOME ART!" I screamed for added effect. The marks had reached my eye giving it a more insane look. _Sorry Tobi_ I thought sadly as I caught sight of him looking over the battle from a tree like the coward he is. "And when I do Sasuke Uchiha…you will finally die!" I watch with slight amusement as he struggled to stand up and flee. He collapsed back to the ground on his side "The blast will cover a ten kilometre radius. Not even you can it escape it. Hmm?!!" The black lines looked like that time Tobi had decided to colour me in, except this time, with a small face on my chest.

"Now are you afraid?" I yelled in a demanding voice, I wanted to see if I had got to the Uchiha's emotions yet. He had a look of terror on his face. "Cower in awe. Recoil in despair, cry your heart out!" The black marks had now made my face unrecognisable "Because my art…" the black lines started being sucked in to a ball. Then the ball started to crack. The Uchiha's eyes widened as he seemed to think he had no chance of survival. "…IS AN EXPLOSION" my voice echoed from the ball as it exploded.

My eyes blinked open "…shouldn't I be dead" I managed to croak out, I took in my surroundings, the only problem I could spot was, there was none just bright and white. I saw a figure appear in front of me. Eh it looks so familiar. I wonder who it was, it was then I realised I couldn't remember who _I _was. "Hey Deidara welcome to the after life" greeted the person, I realise now it was a man. A man who was smaller then me, he had red hair and brown eyes. HE was wearing Plain black pants with a plain white top, bare footed for some reason. Hey wait did he call me Deidara? Is that my name? My memories returned as soon as that thought was finished. The man in front of me was my Danna, Sasori Akasuna to be exact. His hand reached forward grasping mine, a slight smirk on his face, he pulled me up to my feet and stated "Well this is no surprise that you died early in life"

_

So what did ya think?

I was depressed when I wrote it. But it got me thinking about all the evil characters have no family or they died to protect something.

Haku died for Zabuza.

Zabuza died to revenge Haku, or something like that.

Deidara died because he hates the Sharingan and he wanted to kill Sasuke for killing Orochimaru who he wanted to kill.

Itachi died because of the fact he slaughtered all the Uchihas' and wanted to die by his younger brother's hand whose life he ruined.

Sasori died because he wanted to die in his 'parent loving embrace'. Killed by his NAN/ granny ^.^

Hidan died because Shikamaru wanted to kill him for killing Asuma and Kakuzu died for absolutely no good reason, he was just caught up in team8/10's plan to kill Hidan!


End file.
